Watch plates made of crystalline materials are known in the prior art. These watch plates are fixed inside the watch case and support numerous elements. Among the elements supported by said plate are the bridges and various members of the movement, such as the gears. These plates have an extremely complex geometry and have to be very precise. Thus, in order to make this part easy to machine, brass is generally used.
However, the major drawback of this requirement for extreme precision is a very high manufacturing cost. This requires machining techniques and particularly the use of digitally controlled machining centres of high quality in order to satisfy the desired precision, and a very large number of steps.
Manufacturing costs are further increased by adding the most prestigious surface decorations to the movements. These decorations, such as satin finish, polishing and engine-turning are often made on the plate in order to give it a more attractive appearance while increasing its value. Of course, these aesthetic improvements require specialised machines, the cost of which is considerable.